The Harsh Life
by Rachdog24
Summary: J.J comes home to see her baby was abused and she finds a shocking discove about the real Will. can she servive her new harsh life of being afraid that someone might kill her and the ones she loves.J.JXReid PrentissXHotch GarciaXMorgan.. R
1. Chapter 1

**HI this is my first story of Criminal Minds and well of everything hope you like it its kinda short but it will get really good and long XD Really i hope you like it i have some ideas for my next chaper witch will be up really soon but give me some ideas your self thne we can all injoy it:)) R&R Reid PXH GXM **

* * *

J.J just got back from a hard day of work but little did she know that it would be harder at home. Lately she hasn't been feeling the same about Will, its like she doesn't love him anymore and he can see it in her eyes that she wants to get away from this all. But Henry one of the only reasons she was alive, there were 4 reasons she wasn't going to run away from all this drama.

Henry and his cute little smile he has when she gets back from work, her work because seeing someone pay the price for what they did is a very good feeling. Her family she always wanted to make her mother and father happy, and Reid, a very smart guy who still has a 7-year-olds social skills besides Prentice and Garcea he was her best friend.

But after this night she's going to need a lot more reasons to not run away. Will had been drinking the smell of whiskey was in the air J.J picked up her son and began walking to the kitchen were Will was standing with broken glass stuck in his hand and a knife. She looked down at the small nervous toddler and looked at his arm witch had a small bruise that looked like someone had been holding on his arm with a very tight grip, and he had some glass on the top of his hand.

At this J.J looked up with very teary eyes and he walked over to her and whispered in her ear " Its all over, your not going to live though this one." Even if she did live her heart will die if any thing happened to her son. He locked the doors and she ran up stairs and hid her son and got her gun as she bent over to get her gun on the table he knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up it was white everywhere when she looked down she was standing on clouds. "_Where am I?" _she thought to herself. Then she saw it; she remembered it, every single happy time in her life. When she won her first soccer game, when she got straight A's in college, when she joined the BAU, when Reid and Prentiss joined the BAU. When she had Henry, when she saw the look on Garcia and Reid's face when they found out they were Henrys godparents. But all these memories had one thing in common… There was no Will. Then it went fuzzy and the white turned to black and the floor had blood, then she looked up from where she was kneeling. " You want to know why he was Henrys godfather, because I wish he was his really father" and with that J.J grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger.

" Hello 911, what seems to be the emergence?" the voice said " Daddy hit mommy and she not getting up" the little boy said. " Ok hold on help is on the was" the voice said, and with saying that there was gun fire" Hello are you ok" the voice said rather loudly to the little boy, but there was no answer," Help is on the way" then it went to dial tone. " HENRY" J.J screamed, Will just smirked as he saw his wife try to get up to there son," YOU SON OF A" J.J said still screaming, but Will interrupted her, " good by J.J, if I'm going to leave so is my son." Will said in a soft voice trying to annoy J.J, and then he fell to the ground with his last breath.

Minuets latter J.J woke up. _Had that been a dream, yes a dream, that would never happen in real life, _she was lying down but it didn't look like her room, and it was very bight and there was someone by her side. " She's wakening up, doctor" said the small nice looking nurse, then the Doctor came in, he was rather old looking and had whitish black hair and was very tan. " Hello there and how are you feeling, " he said with a smile, " I'm fine my head hurts" J.J said before asking where her son was." He's just fine he got out of surgery and is doing well he only got shot on his left foot but it will be all right, but you need to get some rest". And then J.J went to sleep praying and hopeing for her son to be alright

The next day she woke up to find someone holding her hand, when she looked up it was Prentiss. " Hey there, how you feeling?" Prentiss said delighted that her friend was finally awake. " I'm fine have you seen Henry?" J.J said hopeing she has seen her baby boy. Emily pointed to the corner and J.J looked and there was Garcia and Morgan making faces at the baby, J.J laugh as he son smiled at they're faces. Then Hotch came in with Rossi caring lunches for everyone then came in Reid with the babe's lunch. And then Henry turned to Reid and started to smile and Reid made a funny suprized look at Henry, Then he turned to J.J and gave her a smile. Hotch went over to Morgan and picked up the babe and gave him to J.J. J.J was glade no one was asking about what happened to Will, all she knew was that he was died… _wasn't he?_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a good 3 days in the hospital but now it was time for her and Henry to go home. The only thing that was wrong with that would be she has no home, it turns out that Will had left the stove on and with all that spilt alcohol it kinda burnt the house down. To make madders worse it was Friday and a long weekend because of president's day, so everyone is off work. She could stay with Prentiss but since Haileys death and Prentiss and Hotch getting engaged and her moving in with him and Jack, his son, and Jessica (Haileys sister who takes care of Jack when Hotch and Prentiss are at work) it might be a little crowded. She could stay with Garcia but Morgan practicaly lives there and its not the biggest apartment. Just then there was a knock on her hospital room door and Prentiss and Reid came in. " Hey are you ready to go" Prentiss said as she gave Henry to Reid, " Yeah except I have no where to go" JJ replayed "Maybe you can stay with Reid"? Then they both looked at the young agent who was busy trying to make Henry laugh " Hey Reid" Prentiss said. " Oh, sorry" He was still trying to make the baby giggle" Can they stay with you" " Oh yeah, sure, but JJ I think henry hates me" " here give him to me" JJ said with a smile, and with that he handed the child to her and got the bags Prentiss brought for JJ and they were off.

His apartment was nice, the kitchen was a plane white color with marble looking floors and granite counter tops and the counter was a light cream color, there was a island counter top in the middle of the kitchen, it's a little small but not too small. The dinning room was beautiful and from the looks of it, it is barely used, the table was glass and there was a crystal chandelier hanging above it. There were two blank walls that were a dark tan color and on the other wall was a picture of a fruit basket. " Ah, yes my grate grandfather painted this for my dad and before he left me and my mother he told me I could have it" Reid said smiling at the old painting his dad once loved." Its very pretty" she said as she tried to get a better look at it. The guest bedroom was a little on the plan side but it was better then nothing, it had a white confiter with a row of green pillows followed by a row of white pillows and on the left there was a middem sized window that looked out to a small childens part for young kids living at the apartment building. The walls were a light green, darker then Mint green but lighter then plain green. The bed was a queen big nuf for Henry and her to sleep in and there was an alarm clock on a small table witch also have a white lamp and a vase of flowers Reid got for JJ and Henry. It was getting late so JJ got her things unpacked and put them in her dorw. She got some sweat panes on and an old T-shirt and helped henry get dressed into his Pjs and they climbed into bed. She was very tired and it was sorta cold in the room so she snuggled tight into her covers, the last thing she thought before drifting off was how they smelt sorta like Reid and that made her blush a little though she didn't really know why because he was her friend and he will always be JUST a friend… wont he?


	4. Chapter 4

" Hello there Mr. daddy's little boy." Garcia said to Reid as she sat on his desk. It had been 3 days since J.J started to live with Reid. " Hey something going on here?" Morgan asked he was laughing a little but then got serous he didn't want anyone flirting with **his baby girl**. " Reid's dad came into visit him." She said smiling at the fact Morgan was getting a little jealous." Reid, I thought you dad left you and your mom when you were 12."[I feel like that should be a question]. " He did" Reid said as he quickly got up from his desk. He started running down the hall almost crashing into Rossi and Hotch. Then when he got to the elevators J.J got out and _**Crash**_. Reid looked down to see who he was on as J.J rubbed her head from hitting it on the ground. " Spencer Reid, I would have thought your mother would have brought you up with more manners then that." A deep voice said as the man stepped out of a elevator. " Now as your father I expect you to apologize to this young lady." " Sorry for crashing into you J.J." he said sheepishly to his friend. " It okay Spence." She said as he helped her up.

As J.J walked back to her office Reid tried to talk to his father. " What no hello?" Reid's dad said as he held out his arms getting ready for a hug. " No affiance, sir, but you left my mother and I when I was little, why are you here?" Reid said as he took a step back from his dad." I herd from your mother you were in the BAU… is this true?" His dad said in a sorta sad voice." Yes, Why." " Well I don't know if your mother ever told you but I had become a cope about a year ago and not too far from here… I found a letter… its addressed to a Aaron Hotchner, I looked up the name and it was traced back to here." His Father handed him the letter witch was in a plastic bag, the letter had blood on it but just a smug, and it hadn't been open yet but Spencer knew this wouldn't be a thank-you letter of some sort. Reid ran to Hotch's office as his father left. " Hotch I think you might want to see this." Reid said breathing heavily. Hotch got out some gloves and read the letter.

_Dear, Hotchner and Rest of team at the BAU,_

_This is no fight, this is a war, a war that you cant win because in the end you will loose. No one is safe, ones you know, ones you knew, even ones you've never seen. Just try and stop me, I will always burn in your minds shots ringing in your head, never again to see your family's, like me you can only watch over them. P.S. let the games begin._

After he finished reading the letter he called J.J to get everyone in the conference room. They all looked at the paper trying to figure out what to do… was it fraud… or should they be afraid?" This paper in abnormally thick" Reid started, then Morgan knowtested a split in the paper then slipped his hand into the slit and polled out a small peace of paper. The paper was a picture in fact it was two. It showed on it a picture of Prentiss and then a young woman who looked like her, she had short dark drown hair and was a little pasty, she looked thinner though and a little younger. She was all tied up and had gashes all over her body but there was no blood on her. Morgan slammed the picture on the table and everyone looked at it. He reached his hand in the paper once more and pulled out 8 more pictures. On them had Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Garcia, J.J, and to everyone's surprise it also had Gideon, and Elle. " Oh my god" Garcia gasped as she looked up at Morgan and Hotch, " everyone's here." She said getting a little tear eyed. " Hotch this is no joke, this guy has already killed 9 people and he knows where we are." " The thing is that he's either been stalking us, or one of us knows them, or they're seeking revenge" J.J began. " Or it could be all 3" Prentiss said shaking a little bit. " I'll call Erin to see what she says.

**Sorry guys been a long time since I updated, I had a creepy guest staying with us and I was a little afraid I would get in trouble if I went on. But my mom left after she kicked out my sister tonight so she won't be back till tomorrow ****smily face. Anyway R&R ppl. Btw some info in the story Henry's 3, Jacks-7, and yes everone knows that prentiss got prego when she was **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know long time right? Well I'm back and yes I did get rid of the last part B/C I had a plan with it but then Lover of Reid reminded me that she got an abortion( silly me) and by the time that happened I had forgotten what the heck I was going to do with it. But for all you Morgan and Garcia fans out there got a little surprise for you guys but that coming up later. You guys know the guy who play well my mom cut the actors hair when he was just starting out in Chicago, and I thought that was a little cool.**

* * *

" Hello?" Erin Strauss said in a very dull, bored tone. " Hello Strauss this is A. Hotchner and my team calling you about a murder case." " Dose it put your team in any danger?" she asked already knowing what it was about. " It could, but we've been through worst." There was no reply after that. Then she finally spoke up " No, I want you and your team to pack their bags get on a jet and go to Florida, your team is the best team we've had in a long time. Pack your bags full of clothes because this may take a long time to get this guy and yes you will be getting paid, and if you do not obey my rules I will be forced to fire you." Then she hung up. " Well, that went great" J.J said getting up from her chair. " I think that's the nicest thing she ever said." Morgan said with a smirk. " I tell you it's a blessing in the sky's, all we need to so is leave never come back till we are told and get paid for that. Garcia said smiling and throwing her hands in the air as if it were raining when it hadn't for years. " Well what about the others" Rossi said a little curious about the people who had worked here after and before his time. " I guessing that if she knew there was a crazy serial killer after us then I think she knows that we need to find the other two." Hotch said " But what do we do about the kids?" " Well my moms always saying that she wants to help out and has nothing to do, so I bet she wouldn't mind taking care of Jack and Henry." Prentiss said as she looked over to J.J and Hotch for their approval, J.J knotted though she didn't want to leave Henry. " Ok and ill call Jessica so maybe she can help out your mother." Hotch said as he walked back to his office in a perky jog kindda way. " Ok so I guess everyone get your bags" Rossi said with a smile because he's never seen Hotch jog so fast and perky. Garcia skipped out the door singing a happy song followed by Morgan who was shouting, " Wait up baby girl." Then followed by Prentiss and J.J laughing at the two and Reid just smiling at the scene.

Once Hotch, Prientiss and J.J said good by to there kids they left to get on the jet. Everything was here and ready to go. Everyone got on the plane and saw a very nervous Reid. " What are you afraid of flying now?" Morgan said ruffling Spencer's hair. " I think someone's in the back room." He said trying to fix his hair. Then someone came out. " ELLE?" Garcia, J.J, and Reid said in surprise. " Hey guys." She said so happy. " The F.B.I came to my house and told me I was in danger and they sent me here." She said as she hugged everyone. " Hey you guys must be Rossi and Prentiss." She said shaking their hands. " Well we better sit down were about to take flight." Hotch said sitting down next to Prentiss. Rossi sat by himself reading a book, Morgan and J.J sat next to Elle and Garcia sat next top Reid. Prentiss and Hotch talked a little but she mostly just laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. J.J and Morgan explained why Prentiss and Hotch were snuggling and told her about what had happened when she was gone. Garcia keepped asking Reid questions and asked him who he liked, when's the last time he went on a date and so on. Soon Garcia and Reid joined J.J and Morgan. Then Elle and Prentiss started to talk a little. They both liked each other and we're becoming fast friends.

The plane landed and it was late so they needed to find a close hotel. They drove around until they saw a beautiful 4 star hotel. They did have four town houses they were going to stay in but they were too far away and they were tired. Garcia and Morgan shared a room because he didn't want to sleep with Reid. Reid and J.J shared a room, because whenever Morgan didn't want to share a room with Reid, J.J would step in and would share a room with her best friend. Prentiss and Hotch were going to stay together but they didn't want to make things awkward with Rossi and Elle. So Hotch went with Rossi and Prentiss went with Elle. Elle and Prentiss talked and watched TV. Hotch and Rossi read their books. Reid and J.J watched a movie and ate popcorn. Ever since Garcia and Kevin broke up and Morgan took his place, lets just say they dissuaded to do something other then snuggle to night( if you know what I mean).


End file.
